guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Allegiance rank
Friend of the Kurzicks Friend of the Kurzicks does not seem to be character based but account based, can anyone comfirm this for luxons aswell? :By defenision, it's Faction based, and Faction points are account based. wwwtp. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 18:02, 13 May 2006 (CDT) Allegiance Titles Just wondering, whats the source for the allegiance titles? Im sure theres atleast steward as I know a guy whos not far from it, but there is no way anyone has gotten to 5mil faction. Its just hard to comprehend anyone ever getting to 10mil.. And as a side note, if I ever did, I'd damn well show that title rather than kind of a big deal. :No one has yet gotten the 10 mil, because we don't know the stage after it or if it's the max level. If someone gets 10 mil, he either sees the next level or sees that it is the max level. -- 10:47, 25 June 2006 (CDT) ::Top guild in our alliance has 3.5 million faction and they are only 40 people. They are like addictive Faction farmers. I would not be surprised if someone like that amassed 5 million faction on one account. --Karlos 11:38, 25 June 2006 (CDT) :::Ok some of these titles are false. I know that “Gladiator of the Kurzicks” had to be changed to “Champion of the Kurzicks” as that is the next title after Defender is Champion. As for the Savior of the Kurzicks I have no idea if that the next title, how you got that name or found it’s maxed title. :::: Savior http://img166.imageshack.us/img166/7306/saviorofthekurzicks2hm5.jpg :::::I got 1 savior in my alliance.I dont know how to make a link but go to sinsalliance.com and go to photos theres a screenshoot : saw this over at http://www.wiki.guildwars.com/wiki/Talk:Allegiance_rank for luxon: http://img256.imageshack.us/img256/5999/gw964ml5.png 216.147.215.194 01:47, 22 March 2007 (CDT) Friend of both? Is it possible to be a friend of both sides (i.e. join one side and level up the title and then switch guilds to one on the other side and do the same for that side) Yes, but most people probebly wouldn't.Link title--68.192.188.142 07:05, 8 December 2006 (CST) Increments of 5000? I am fairly certian that faction can only be transfered in incriments of 5000 at the faction transfer NPC. However, I came across a screenshot that shows 2250 faction towards a title. Can anyone explain how this works. It is possible that the screenshot is edited. Here is the link: http://www.gameamp.com/modules/core/user_gallery/17968_gallery.jpg. -Zak Well I for one, am always about having just the right umber for the titles (stopped at 15k sunspear points, 1,337,500 XP before dying). I'm afraid to say that when Factions just came out, if you had the other type of faction in your bar and donated 5k, it wouldn't just take that from you, but it would start to fill your bar a bit of whatever you had. I currently have 175,090 faction with the Kurzicks due to that bug. --IxI Raiden IxI 13:52, 17 December 2006 (CST) :I wish it was still there, I'd have more faction from the times I temporarly joined another faction Randomtime 09:00, 11 April 2007 (CDT) Trading vs Transferring Does anyone know if trading faction for amber chunks / jadeite shards counts towards the title? --Alaris 13:46, 23 February 2007 (PST) :It does not. Only transferring to your alliance counts. — [[User_talk:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 14:06, 23 February 2007 (CST) ::It does now according to the update notes. New Ranks The update from a few minutes ago completely changed the title track! We need some updates ASAP! -- Kirbman 18:14, 15 June 2007 (CDT) :Great job! That was fast =D -- Kirbman 18:27, 15 June 2007 (CDT) :Yep, all done Vezz 18:33, 15 June 2007 (CDT) :Not yet, they changed how you can gain points as well, need to update that as well Smarty100044@msn.com 20:07, 15 June 2007 (CDT) lolol Its funny how little I know about AB in general. I didn't even know these titles existed... [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 18:33, 15 June 2007 (CDT) ^ewww AB nub. [[User:Solus| Solus]] 22:07, 15 June 2007 (CDT) god damn rediculous okay, to max these out is goddamn rediculous. it takes a year or so of FFFing to max out kurzick, luxon is even harder. it takes about a week of 30 min sessions to max out sunspear skills /hate - [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 22:59, 15 June 2007 (CDT) :What about the rest of us who didn't donate faction but traded for amber instead? They wait until just now to add this way to continue the title track. They should give us the faction we deserve for the title from before the update. >:( --Luigi (T/ ) 01:23, 16 June 2007 (CDT) That is the most stupid thing I ever heard. "Deserve", if your trading for amber, you deserve NO factions towards title. [[User:Solus| Solus]] 01:26, 16 June 2007 (CDT) :Well, with the new update, factions that you trade for amber and/or jadeite now count, so it's not THAT stupid. And you might wanna check this page GW:NPA before you call someone's post "stupid." 24.80.162.158 04:13, 16 June 2007 (CDT) ::'someone's post' ? The update is really bad, there is now, no way to ensure someone is really contributing to the guild's faction. Most guild in my alliance do requires weekly screen shots (whoeing title track which was only by contributing to the guild), but now it is just obsolete and leechers are invisible. Vezz 15:29, 16 June 2007 (CDT) This is funny though, it would take on average 666hours of constant FFF to get the last Kurzick title, woot :) [[User:Solus| Solus]] 01:27, 16 June 2007 (CDT) Fucking waaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh, I'm not complaining about all my faction I could've gained... Noobcity... Well, all faction gain can be spent to the get skill and get twice as much for the title. Once a char got them all, you can make a new one and remake it once he get them all too. Vezz 15:34, 16 June 2007 (CDT) :Yeah, and as you don't need to buy them in HzH/Cavalon (also in the guild hall possible), this is really easy. :) --Xoleras 19:09, 16 June 2007 (CDT) 191.000 luxon?!?!?! i got as my luxon title track 191k luxon you het 1k additional for each rank you have or something? ----[[User:Fox007|'Fox007']] 06:41, 16 June 2007 (CDT) :Every time you spend Faction, it counts towards the title... unless you're asking something else. --Kale Ironfist 09:59, 16 June 2007 (CDT) ::I think he mans the odd value. Since last update it's possible to add 1k to the title track (for buying amber/jadeit) or 6k (for the skills), not just the regularly 5k.--Xoleras 10:02, 16 June 2007 (CDT) :::i found that when i was rereading the update^^ anyway thanks for the explanation but it would be cool if it happend ----[[User:Fox007|'Fox007']] 14:55, 16 June 2007 (CDT) Kurzick and Luxon versiosn Apparently the Kurzick and Luxon versions of the skills have different icons. Does this mean that there's actually 20 different skills? Can you put both versions on your skillbar at the same time? -- Gordon Ecker 19:21, 16 June 2007 (CDT) :If I read correctly, while they have different internal values, they have coding that prevents a copy from the other side from being put on your bar. --Kale Ironfist 21:33, 16 June 2007 (CDT)